A cooking appliance is an appliance configured to cook food. There are various types of cooking appliances, e.g., an oven.
Generally, an oven is a food cooking appliance which includes a cooking chamber, a heating device configured to heat the cooking chamber, and a circulator configured to circulate heat generated by the heating device within the cooking chamber.
Ovens are appliances configured to cook food by heating the food in an airtight manner, and may be classified into an electric oven, a gas oven, and an electronic oven according to a heat source used. An electric oven uses an electric heater as a heat source, a gas oven uses a gas as a heat source, and a microwave oven uses frictional heat of water molecules caused by high-frequency waves.
Recently, built-in type cooking appliances have come into widespread used due to the various purposes of a kitchen space or to effectively use a kitchen area by being arranged to match kitchen furniture or be stored in the kitchen furniture.
A storage space is formed in previously installed furniture, and a built-in type cooking appliance is configured to be stored in the storage space of the furniture such that a user may use the cooking appliance while the cooking appliance is stored in the furniture.